hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes was a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News 42 years ago today (November 16, 1968), the Hogan's Heroes episode, Color the Luftwaffe Red, the eighth episode of the fourth season, first appeared on CBS. --------------- 40 years ago yesterday (November 15, 1970), the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Big Record, the ninth episode of the sixth and final season, first appeared on CBS. --------------- 41 years ago Sunday (November 14, 1969), the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Big Picture, the eighth episode of the fifth season, first appeared on CBS. --------------- 45 years ago Friday (November 12, 1965), the eighth Hogan's Heroes episode, Go Light on the Heavy Water, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 66 years ago Friday (November 12, 1944), RAF bombers sink the German battleship Tirpitz at her mooring at Tromsø, Norway. --------------- 43 years ago Thursday (November 11, 1967), the Hogan's Heroes episode, One in Every Crowd, the tenth episode of the third season, first appeared on CBS. --------------- 44 years ago Thursday (November 11, 1966), the Hogan's Heroes episode, Tanks for the Memory, the ninth episode of the second season, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Thursday (November 11, 1940), the Royal Navy conducted the first aircraft carrier strike against the Italian Navy at Taranto. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and The Prince from the Phone Company. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article The Informer The Informer is the pilot episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show. It was originally aired on September 17, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with the prisoners exiting their barracks to be inspected for a night time roll call. After Kommandant Klink, the camp's Kommadant, and his assistant has exited the Kommandant's office, Sergeant Schultz starts to take a head count of the prisoners of Barracks 7. As he does, Colonel Hogan looks at his watch and then nods at Corporal Newkirk, which Newkirk quickly returns with a nod of his own. As Schultz reaches him, Newkirk pretends to be getting sick, as he falls right into a surprised Schultz's arms. During the confusion that follows, Sergeant Olsen sneaks out of the camp and runs into the nearby woods. Once Olsen is safely gone, Newkirk comes back up claiming to be feeling better, and a short time later, after Hogan tells him that he might catch cold, Schultz retrieves his originally taken helmet from one of the prisoners. A short time later, Klink has the prisoners sent back into their barracks, after the Germans realize that a prisoner is missing. Meanwhile, inside the woods, Olsen meets up with a shocked Lieutenant Carter, who has sometime earlier escaped from another prison camp. As they begin to exchange flight jackets, Olsen tells Carter that he is going to take his place at Stalag 13. Carter, after the two has finished their clothing exchange, is captured by a few of the camp's guard dogs, after they allow Olsen to flee. Carter then enters the camp and join the other prisoners. Read more... * Recently featured: Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter, Robert Hogan Category:Browse